


Oh, How Unholy

by rozberries



Category: Ghost (Sweden Band)
Genre: Blasphemy, Demonic Ghouls, Era 4 Ghouls, Inaccurate Catholicism, Other, Priest Kink, Roleplay, Telepathy, gender neutral reader, or a mockery of it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-09
Updated: 2018-08-09
Packaged: 2019-06-23 17:58:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,235
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15611817
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rozberries/pseuds/rozberries
Summary: A demon, a human, and their shared sins.





	Oh, How Unholy

"Forgive me, Father, for I have sinned...."

A low chuckle echoed through the room, and you fought back an excited smile as you looked down at the cold black tile, kneeling. Only a loose, modest black tunic kept your bare skin from being on display; even your feet were bare, toes curled tightly in anticipation. Shoes clicked against the floor as he circled you, his filched robes brushing against you with every step he took. You'd tactfully decided not to mention he was a bit too small in them, for fear of disrupting your fun.

_Do not be afraid, my child. Confess to me, so that your soul may be pure once more._

His voice echoing in your mind made you shiver with desire and fear alike, only increasing when he lifted your chin with one hand, forcing you to look in his eyes. They blazed behind his mask; you could feel heat rolling off him in waves and even in the sleeveless tunic you're uncomfortably warm. Of course, that was the point.

"I...Father...I confess that have looked upon another with deep jealousy, and coveted what she had. I have participated in gruesome acts of worship of the Morningstar, perversions that I cannot bring myself to speak of, yet I enjoyed them. And I have looked upon many with lust unspeakable, and...I have committed lustful acts. _Many_ lustful acts. Please, Father, give me penance, give me redemption."

Your ghoul clicked his tongue, shaking his head at you. His grip on your chin grew firmer. _And what were these lustful acts you committed, my child? I must know them if I am to properly...punish...you._

Swallowing heavily, you began to stutter out the latest of your carnal exploits, beginning with having enjoyed congress out of wedlock with multiple individuals, and ending with last week's erotic ritual, where you had committed both fornication and sodomy, and been on the receiving end of such as well. His eyes grew darker with every word you spoke, as did the fire thrumming through your veins. When you finished speaking, your ghoul sighed heavily and released your chin. He shook his head once more.

_My child, I fear there can be no saving your soul. So great are the sins you've committed, that Hell has left an indelible mark on you. You're damned regardless of what you do, my dear...._

The robes fell to the floor, leaving him bare. He yanked you to your feet, pushed his mask aside, and kissed you thoroughly, grabbing your leg and hoisting it around his waist. You kissed back with just as fervor, wrapping your arms around his neck and grabbing a fistful of his hair. He growled against your mouth and pulled away, grinning with too many teeth.

_And I fucking love it,_ he crooned. 

He picked you up with ease and carried you over to the bed, barely pausing to pull the tunic from your head, and then he was on you, kissing and biting down your neck while you moaned and dug your fingers into his back. Blood welled on your neck, and he licked it up eagerly, while you panted and squirmed. Ghouls loved blood, and your ghoul loved yours the best.

"Why, Father, if I knew not better I would say you, too, had sinned," you purred in his ear, grinding up against his erection. He growled lowly and ran a hand down your body, stopping only when he reached your groin. Your eyes rolled back in your head at the touch.

_My dear, you have no idea how much I have sinned. Shall I teach you?_

"Please, Father."

He kissed your lips once more and then began to kiss down your chest, leaving patterns of bites and bruises on your skin. You whined at his touch, everywhere he touched sending bolts of arousal through you. You tried to give back, fingers scrabbling for purchase on his body, but he simply caught both your wrists in his hand and held them tensed away from you. A pitiful, helpless growl burst from your throat, but he simply laughed and bit sharply at your inner thigh, lapping up the blood.

_You must be quiet, my dear, unless you wish to bring the rest of the congregation down on us. But you would probably enjoy that, wouldn't you?_

Then his mouth was on you, tasting your most sensitive spots, and your back arched not of your own will, a breathy scream filling the room. You couldn't even think of keeping quiet, not with his teasing tongue and teeth. He paid no attention to your begging or your fingers desperately pulling at his hair, lavishing attention on you until you were reduced to whimpering.

"P-please De-Father, I'm going to-"

_Come? Well, we can't be having that, can we._

He crawled back over you and pecked your lips once, and then reached over your shoulder to the nightstand. You then felt something cold and wet pressing at your entrance, and you shivered, anticipating. Your ghoul buried his face in your neck and bit, sucking a deep mark into your skin, and you dragged your nails down his back, feeling blood well up under your nails.

 _Ready?_ he murmured in your mind, his breath in your ear and the tip of his cock at your entrance. You took a deep breath, gathering your strength, and murmured back to him.

_Yes._

A sharp breath, and then he sank into you, groaning lowly. You clawed at his back, gasping, and he growled in return, slowly pulling out, then ramming himself back in. His pace was brutal, sharp edges of pain mixing with the all-consuming pleasure, and you loved every second. Every time he thrust you moved your hips, pushing back against him, but you couldn't for long before you ran out of energy, and you slumped to the bed, drawing a dark laugh from your ghoul. 

He redoubled his efforts, almost to the point of causing pain, and not long after orgasm roared through you, your back arching and a loud shriek tearing from your throat. He kissed you for the last time, nearly panting, and came, his seed spilling on your inner thighs. The two of you laid chest to chest, breathing heavily; his weight upon you was comforting, but made it difficult to breathe. He noticed, of course, and slid off of you, opening his arms; you crawled into them without hesitation. 

_Heaven did one thing right when they gave you humans such ample fodder for fantasy_ , he sighed, and you giggled, nuzzling his neck. He pulled you closer and pressed his face into your hair. A warm purr vibrated through his chest. 

"I'm surprised you liked it so much," you murmured. Of all the things for a demon to be into... 

He laughed, his purr growing louder. _Defilement and sin is my calling, my dear. What could be better than pretending to be two of God's own, breaking some of his most highly held rules?_

"I guess when you look at it that way," you mused, thinking more on how ridiculously warm he was, and comfortable. Your eyes had almost slipped closed when he said one last thing into your mind. 

_Speaking of which, what did you covet, anyway?_

"Oh, one of the sisters had some triple chocolate brownie ice cream. I very nearly killed her over it."

You laughed together.

**Author's Note:**

> This is actually the first smut I've ever posted online. Did I do okay?
> 
> (Edit: fixed the HTML errors. That was embarrassing.)


End file.
